The Talk
by christibabe
Summary: This is a song-fic.  Stephanie finally has the talk with Joe.  Ranger is referred to.


Disclaimer: The characters are J.E. I'd like to thank her for allowing us to play with her characters here on fanfiction

Rating: Teen

When I started reading the Stephanie Plum series it reminded me of a song I'd heard when I was a little girl. I always loved the song and just thought it was perfect for Stephanie. I had to do some quick thinking to try to make it fit for the person I wanted her to end up with though. The song is; Torn Between Two Lovers and was sung by Mary MacGregor. Hope you like this little song-fic.

Stephanie Plum, AKA The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, AKA Bomber, AKA Cupcake, AKA Babe, pulled the Cayenne into the driveway and parked. She sat for a moment looking at the house remembering…

_There are times_

_when a woman_

_has to say what's on her mind_

_even though she knows_

_how much it's gonna hurt_

She pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the vehicle. Slowly she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Joe smiled out at her. "Hey cupcake. You don't have to knock. Come on in."

With a sad smile she asked, "Hey Joe, you got a minute to talk?"

They made their way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Morelli turned off the T.V. and asked, "What's up?"

_Before I say another word_

_Let me tell you I love you_

_Let me hold you close and_

_say these words as gently _

_as I can_

"Joe, I'm sorry, but there's something I gotta tell you."

_There's been another man_

_that I've needed and I've loved_

_But that doesn't mean I_

_love you less_

"I've been with Ranger."

_And he knows he can't _

_possess me and he knows_

_he never will_

"When I'm with him I feel complete, like I'm free and can fly."

_There's just this empty place _

_inside of me that only he_

_can fill_

"I feel alive when I'm with him. He never tries to change me or ask for things I'm not ready to give."

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

"That's why I went away for a few days. I had to think this all out and make some decisions."

_You mustn't think you've_

_failed me_

_Just because there's_

_someone else_

_You were the first real _

_love I ever had_

"I needed to know if I was holding onto us because I was truly in love or because it was safe."

_And all the things I _

_ever said I swear_

_they still are true_

_For no one else can have_

_the part of me I gave_

_to you_

"I do love you Joe and I always will. It's just not the kind of love you deserve. There's a part of me that will always belong to you…"

_Torn between two lovers _

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is _

_breaking all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

"What I came here for today is to finally be honest with you and myself. I didn't plan to fall in love, and I'm sorry to hurt you like this."

_I couldn't really blame you_

_if you turned and walked away_

_But with everything I feel inside_

_I'm asking you to stay_

"But I'd really like it if we could stay friends. I don't know what's in store, I haven't even told Ranger how much I'm in love with him. This is all new to me. Even if he can't fully love me, I'll take whatever I can get. I just needed to let you go so you can find your own true love. Can we still be friends?"

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers_

_feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is_

_breaking all the rules_

Morelli looked up at me, tears falling down his cheeks, "I don't know yet if I can do that. Maybe in time…but, I just don't know if I'm strong enough to watch you loving another man."

We hugged for several minutes as I tried to comfort him. Gently I kissed his cheek and stood, "I'm sorry Joe. I wish I could have loved you enough, but I can't survive without him." With that I pulled his key off my key ring and laid it on the table before making my way out to the Cayenne and heading towards Ranger


End file.
